Hunter's daughter
by RoseMarianela
Summary: A hunter's life in a Apocalypse it is not all surviving and catching squirrels... not when his little girl, his portrait, is trying to survive too. Enter and read more! Daryl - OC.


_Disclaimer: I do not own nothing of The Walking Dead. Just characters, dialogues and moments created only with my imagination are mine. _

* * *

**MERLE'S POV.**

It have passed a half year since that day, when the dead started walking.

Neither a half of the people from the big city could survive... and the ones who travelled there thinking they would find the solution did not have the luck they would have wished.

The few who did it, in just a pair of weeks were looking for human meat, dragging their own bowels. It sounds stupid, but is not that easy. Being a piece of shit who only wants food is a bit bored... less when they don't have the aliment.

Innocent families, more called 'baits', used to visit Atlanta to search medicines, refuge, or political or military support... but now, nothing continue existing. No goverment, no police, no children. Nothing.

-Uncle... -her hoarse voice sounded inside the walls which before formed a shopping.

-Yeah?

-How I look? -she laughed doing circles around herself. She were wearing leather trousers which adjusted her legs so good. I looked her hips, then her thighs and finally her feet.

They looked like a siamese... all one. She, that tall shoes with sole and a black jacket were always toghether. Sometimes seems that in a really strange form she is more understood by objects than people.

-Thats... so tight -I said disgusted, moving my lips.

-Oh, c'mon! It's because I look bad? -she laughed, probably about my face.

-Nono, its not that... just... no. You can't wear that.

-You cannot forbid me it! -she protested.

-You think? -I showed my best smile with sarcasm.

-Holy shit... oh, please, uncle.

She was so pretty. So tall for her fifteen years... maybe her height is around 175 centimetres now. She never had her hair short... school's highest autorithies used to send home banns because her looong hair. 'Walker invasion' gave her the excuse to not cut it because now all the hairdressers were dead.  
First point to little Dixon girl. Michelle 1 - Zombie Apocalypse 20376.

-Uncle... -she insisted for one last time.

-No.

-You are jealous, yes, that is! Who will look at me? Zombies doesn't look girls, and you know it! You know why you do this... just because dad would left me -she dedicated me a last look with those dark and big eyes.

Weak point! Ouch!  
She and Daryl looked so similar in that way. Both, daughter and father... smart and agile as hell. They could left you there in the middle of any place, feeling like the worst person, just because they said something to you... fucking hability.

-So... what are you waiting for? Let's go -she appeared with a rebel attitude.

Obviously... she did what she wanted.

-So where's that _thing_ you were wearing? -I tried to avoid the word 'leather'. Just saying it on her left me a bad taste. She is not a woman, she's a little girl who is maturing in a faster way, but that didn't make her an adult.

**Silence.**

-Ugh... you put in your bag, uh? -I asked disappointed. I could not do anything... she was right, I wasn't her father.

-Right.

We continued walking in circles to find the doors which we entered before. Like we arrived to the city, we will leave. It wasn't safe and stay there was just like a suicide.

-Who's that!? Right there! He's riding! -she pointed at a police who was on his horse like if the end of the world wouldn't came yet.

A shot. Another one. Five shots. He was using his bullets like if they were in mute. What a moron.

-What is he thinking he's doing!? They will come! -she looked at me worried about 'them'... the zombies.

No lo iba a negar, era valiente, fuerte y disponía de un arco para defenderse pero... no había opción.  
Desesperarse y correr por todo el maldito lugar para intentar sobrevivir iba a ser un gasto nulo de energía. No había salida.

I would never deny it. She was so valiant and strong, and she has a weapon to defend herself but... there was no option.

Run around all the damned place would be just an energy expenditure.

-Uncle! Do something!... Merle! Arghh, someday I will gift you a pair of balls man!

**MICHELLE'S POV.**

The walkers could broke first enter door easily... I don't know how, but one, also hit the glass with a rock. They weren't that stupid they seem.  
I didn't notice the moment when my legs started running, and, in just seconds, I went up the stairs to the roof.

Here looked good, well, it's supposed that last floor is always the cleanest, but if you walked and looked down to the streets, it wasn't the same. They were full of them... monsters, mutants, zombies... whatever they are. If they could came here, it would be enough with a jump. And that's all, jump and finish with the easiest way with your life. There were just a few disadvantages... first, if you die down there, you would be like a free lunch for those fuckers, and...

-Don't move! -a blonde appeared, pointing me with a gun.

-Ey girl, keep calm, that toy still has the secure -I laughed raising my hands in peace.

-I said to not try to move! -she continued pointing me, but now nearer.

-Don't point me with that shit cause i didn't do anything! -I shouted her, showing one of my fingers, while, with my other hand, I was holding strong my weapon... or well, that was I was thinking I was doing.

-Hey hey hey, don't threaten her! Andrea, put your gun down -he talked, with my arc in his back. -We are not searching fight, just peace and survivors.

-Is this a fucking joke? -I laughed ironic. -You, you, the one who recently was wasting bullets thinking he will kill all those fuckers, and he just attracted more of them, YOU are telling me that?! You!? Give me that! -I run to him, trying to hit his chest but he, with fast moves, easily avode all my hits.

-T-Dog, do it, do it -he said to another one, who obedeced him. A fat man immobilized me, keeping my arms in my back and holding my neck strong.  
-Don't try to touch her, nigger.

And Merle appeared, with the new pair of balls he found and he was needing, pointing to 'T-Dog' with a fusil.

Survivors vs Dixons.

* * *

_Hey! This fic is based in a weird dream I had. As you can read, it is not the same as the serie. Merle never met the others survivors. He didn't even met with Daryl yet. He survived with Michelle since the apocalypse started._

_This fic was first written in Spanish, and now, I am translating it to English. I know this translate it's not the best... but well, I do what I can! Good and bad opinions, are all accepted! Anything you has to say, write it in a review please! And if you find big errors, try to tell me... I hope you like my story!_

_Rated M._

_Written by RoseMarianela._


End file.
